Dek Cahyo & Tante Yuni
by younlaycious88
Summary: "Janda? Single Parent? Why not? Apapun status kamu...Aku ga peduli. Aku tetep suka kamu ehhhh ralat aku sangat mencintaimu." Kisah cinta antara janda cantik dan murid SMA. Mau tahu kisahnya? Yukkkk dibaca It is CHANBAEK ERA! YEAH!


Tittle: Dek Cahyo dan Tante Yuni

Cast: Chanbaek

Genre: Humor, Romance, School Life, Family

Length: Oneshoot or Twoshoot

Warning: GS for uke jadi yang ngarep ini Boys Love ato Yaoi maaf anda kurang beruntung kekekekeke...Kalo ga suka GS ato sang tokoh utama monggo di close saja ^^

Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari nama baru(?) Nya Cabaekhyun ehhh Baekhyun maksudnya kekekekeke

•

•

•

•

•

Byun Baekhyun janda cantik beranak 2. Meski usia udah 34 tahun dan beranak 2 tapi kalo ngeliat wajahnya ga bakal ada yang percaya, maklum dia kan _baby_ (baca beibi ya jangan babi) _face_ alias wajah bayi ehhh awet muda.

Ehiya meski dia janda tapi paling anti disebut janda, lebih sukanya sih dibilang _single parent_. Alasannya janda itu udah kuno dan ga elit banget lebih baik _single parent_ lebih keren dan gahul toh intinya sama aja. Sama- sama sendirian ngurusin anak dan diri sendiri. Dan kalo ditanya kenapa statusnya single parent? Jawabnya..."aku rapopo...aku rapopo" ga nyambung banget kan sekaligus ambigu. Dipaksa jawab bilangnya, "kamu kepo deh". Kan disitu kita semua makin penasaran.

Beralih ke persoalan anak. Anaknya Baekhyun kebetulan banget sepasang. Yang paling tua namanya Jung Taehyun akrabnya Taetae, laki-laki usia 7 tahun dan tahun ini alhamdullilah banget naek kelas 2, wajahnya mirip Baekhyun dan mantan suaminya.

Sedikit berbeda nama ama si Sulung yang Korea banget maka si bungsu ini namanya blasteran Korea- _Western_ , Jung Chelsea, usianya baru 5 tahun baru masuk TK Besar juga. Kenapa namanya berbeda? Ini hasil dari ngidamnya Baekhyun pas hamil si Chelsea, ngidam bola. Entah nonton pertandingan bola, maen bola, pake jersey bola pokoknya menyangkut tentang bola. Ga salah sekarang si Chelsea jadi tomboy. Rambut potong pendek (bayangin aja si Jesper soalnya Chelsea kembarannya Jesper), hobi ga jauh-jauh dari bola. Eh, kenapa jadi bahas si Chelsea ya? Maap ya Tae jangan cemburu ama Chelsea. Intinya itu sekilas tentang Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya.

Sekarang mari kita tinggalkan Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya, kita beralih ke tokoh utama berikutnya...

Park Chanyeol namanya, usia 17 tahun, masih SMA kelas 2. Si Chanyeol ini anak bungsu, punya noona cantik bernama Park Luhan. Statusnya sih sejak lahir udah sexy, free and single to bingo, juga masih perjaka ting-ting. Ga heran pas malam minggu suka turun hujan(?).

Eitttsss, tenang-tenang dia pria normal kok secara seksual, cuma kelakuan aja yang abnormal. Contohnya, gitar kesayangannya aja dipanggil Mathilda, kalo tidur kadang suka ngerap, senyum juga suka kelebihan kadar sampai bisa buat anak kecil nangis dan masih banyak lagi yang tak bisa disebutin satu per satu.

Meski kelakuannya abnormal herannya fansnya banyak banget, dari yang muda sampai yang tua. Sayangnya dari antara sekian banyak fansnya belum ada yang berhasil menarik hatinya. Pas ditanya soal perempuan idamannya? Jawabnya "aku sih ga suka yang macem-macem cukup satu macem aja. Satu macem aja ga habis apalagi bermacem-macem." Nahhh lohhhh apa ga pusing pala barbie tuh denger jawabannya?

•

•

"Nama saya Byun Baekhyun panggil aja Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel saem ato panggilan sejenisnya yang membuat saya terdengar tua. Mulai hari ini saya akan mengajar sastra." - Baekhyun

•

•

"Nama Byun Baekhyun, usia 34 tahun, status single parent, jumlah anak 2. Wowww...Chanyeol, terjerat janda rupanya." - Jongdae

"Selamat ya Yeol, akhirnya kamu bisa jatuh cinta juga. Kirain bakal jadi perjaka ting-ting sampai tua." - Suho

"Sayang jatuh cintanya ama janda. Eh, tapi biar janda bodynya masih aduhay. Ibarat santan makin tua makin nikmat" - Jongin

•

•

"Yeol, thebagai thahabat thekaliguth calon ipar, aku ikut bahagaia kalo kamu bahagia ama pilihanmu." - Sehun

"Cinta itu ga memandang status ataupun usia. Asal bukan milik orang kamu embat. Dan jangan juga kamu ngelangkahin aku. Awas ya!" - Luhan

•

•

"Taetae, ga mau punya appa baru. Taetae bisa kok jagain eomma ama Chelsea."  
"Horeeee! Chelsea punya appa baru. Appa baru! Appa baru!"

•

•

"Janda? _Single Parent_? _Why not_? Apapun status kamu...Aku ga peduli. Aku tetep suka kamu ehhhh ralat aku sangat mencintaimu." - Chanyeol

•

•

•

•

•

•

Hollaaaaa! Annyeonggggg!  
Youn emang masih hiatus sih tapi terima kasih bwt Raden Mas Chanyeol Hyuga yang berhasil ngomporin Youn bwt nge-post Prolog FF ini XD becanda kok alasan sebenarnya sih Youn kangen bgt nulis FF tp krn msh hrs fokus skripsweet makanya cm bs nulis n ngepost prolog XD

Dgn di post nya prolog FF ini maka fix utang FF Youn bertambah *kaburrrr*  
Tapi sebelumnya Youn mau tanya nih...apakah ada yg berminat membaca FF ini? :)  
Kalo pada g da yang minat ntar Youn tarik lagi wkwkwkwkwk

Dan FF ini beserta FF Youn yg masih on going tetep Youn post setelah urusan skripsweet kelar :)  
Udah tinggal dikit lg kok skripsweetnya kelar jadi sabar yaaaa hohohohoho

Terima kasih banyak...Jeongmal Gamsahamnida...Munchas Gracias...Arigatou Gozaimasu...Thanks so much

•

•

•  
PS: Bagi yang domisili Surabaya berusia antara 15-17 tahun atau yang punya kenalan/sodara/teman dgn kriteria demikian bisa contact Youn di Line: mjjeeje.  
Youn lagi butuh bantuan buat menjadi partisipan skripsi Youn ^^ Terima kasih ^^


End file.
